


Togami Hates Children // Naegami

by amqmi



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adulthood, Aged-Up Character(s), Annoying Children, Babysitting, Byakuya Hates Kids, Children, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Togami Byakuya, I hate kids, M/M, Naegami, kids suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/amqmi
Summary: Makoto and Byakuya are invited to take care of a friend's child, Makoto is enthusiastic about the entire situation at first but Byakuya is just continuously getting more and more annoyed the whole experience.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 24





	Togami Hates Children // Naegami

**Author's Note:**

> You can choose whoever the friend is, I just used they/them and never specified a name because I'm not sure who it could be.

\- Makoto's POV -

I hastily slipped on my shoes, my boyfriend taking his sweet time behind me. 

A friend of ours had a party to attend and needed someone to look after their child, I offered hopefully and practically begged Byakuya to tag along. He seemed hesitant at first but after around five minutes of convincing; he gave in.

"Come on!" I pleaded, the male next to me stalling our leave. After a moment, we were set to go and I adventured out the door, a firm hand on Togami's wrist. We took the route to our destination.

The almost night time breeze flew through the air, rushing behind us as we conquered against it. My friend's house was a few more steps away, I could see the garden decorations and fairy lights almost in front of me now. 

I took a high step onto the porch, knocking once. Maybe twice. The large oak door was answered immediately, them welcoming us and already being dressed up in a suit. 

They gave us a basic tour, notifying us over what the child we were soon to meet could eat. "He just turned seven, I hope he's not too much of a trouble to you." They explained, noting that we should call them if anything unexpected commences. The individual glanced at their watch, nodded, and headed off. I waved to them, wishing them a good night and preparing for the son.

I heard the click of the door, my head spinning to meet Byakuya's gaze. "I'm guessing the thing is in there." He stated, referring the child to a 'thing' and pointing at the living room door. I inaudibly chuckled and rolled my eyes, opening the entrance to the living room in order to be greeted with who we were caring for.

\- Byakuya's POV -

I peeked in front of Makoto as he entered, I immediately spotted a seven-year-old playing on an iPad protected in an extremely chunky iPad case. I noticed the pigment of Cheeto dust on his fingers as he swiped on the screen, making me cringe internally. 

"Hey, what's your name?" I could hear Naegi attempting to be the nicest he could possibly be, said child lifted his head and scoffed. "Johnny, I want candy." I walked off to the kitchen, continuing to slightly eavesdrop. The whining continued even when my partner tried explaining that his parent had strictly ruled that there was no candy.

An obnoxious tantrum was thrown, catching me very off guard but what did I expect from a kid with an iPad case 3x the size of the actual device? The sigh that slipped from my lips was way more audible than I expected. I would've very much snapped by now but I know Makoto way too well and he'd never do that to someone younger than him.

My train of thoughts was cut off by the sweet male walking in the kitchen, his eyes set onto the floor and his originally excited demeanor being replaced by a defeated, stressed one. "What happened?" I attempted a soft tone, barely maintaining eye contact.

"He wants chicken nuggets, he's such a brat," Naegi whispered the last part; not wanting the smaller male in the other room to hear the insult. I nodded and bent down, the releasing sound of pressure coming from the freezer as I opened it and rummaged for the food.

I eventually found the frozen treats, reading the instructions, and shoving the door shut with my knee. "The packaging says... Five minutes in the microwave." I glanced up from the box, scanning and locating the needed device.

The crinkles of the packet were fairly loud as the misted plastic came into view. I tipped the chicken pieces into a bowl, placing them into the microwave soonly after, and setting the timer.

"Wow, thank you." Naegi was grateful for my sudden act of kindness, I smiled fondly and gave him a quick peck on the forehead. I headed to the living room to keep supervision of the thing.

I trotted in, being greeted by the same Cheeto dusted mess of a child. "Where did you even get Cheetos?" I was hesitant to ask or even speak to Johnny at first but realized I couldn't exactly be dead silent with him either.

"In the trash." I could only just understand what he was saying over his voice that sounded like he had a stuffed nose or something. I furrowed my eyebrows and felt disgusted, Johnny found the bag of chips in the garbage and is now feasting on them? Gross.

I sat way opposite from him, resting my left leg on top of my right leg and crossing my arms. My eyes drifted around the room, noticing small things like the well-lit candles and vintage items. I spotted a radio that at first looked rather dusty but I avoided that. I had seen an article on those type of radios, they're apparently really expensive or something.

My thoughts were interrupted by Johnny standing up, waddling out of the room, and following who I presumed to be Naegi with his meal. I trailed behind the two, the child getting comfy at a seat by the counter and preparing to eat the chicken.

"I want ketchup." Did he demand, not even a please? Wow. Another sigh was heard from Makoto as he dug through the cabinets, soon finding the condiment and placing it in front of Johnny. 

"I want mayonnaise, actually." I swiftly maneuvered my hand to the mayonnaise jar at the end of the counter, sliding it towards him and watching as the beast squeezed out the ketchup he didn't want onto the floor. Panic overrode as I watched the white carpet be stained a vibrant red.

I immediately whipped around, opening the nearest closet and retrieving the carpet cleaner. I jogged over to the stain and began soaking up the excess sauce with the carpet cleaner in my dominant hand. 

I sprayed the foam onto the ground, overlapping the stain, and already watch the process begin. I huffed in relief as the other male did the same but the child just scoffed and rudely requested some barbeque sauce. 

I did as told just to shut the thing up, letting Naegi have a breather from the whining he had to deal with earlier and the mini heart attack. Johnny smiled deviously and finally began munching on the microwave meal, my hand latching onto Makoto's wrist and dragging him around the corner.

"Why is it like that?" I stated in an aggressive tone, obviously referring to Johnny.

"I don't know, I thought he wouldn't be that bad but he's progressively getting worse." We kept our voices down, all that could be heard was the slight lisp of whispering and the kid's chewing.

\- Makoto's POV -

After mine and Togami's faint discussion, we breezed back into the kitchen just as the whining began again. "Caaaaandy!" Johnny shrieked.

"Your parent said no candy, I'm sorry." I tried to calmly explain.

"CAAAAAANDY!" The whining and yelling continued and went on for ages, I had enough and picked up my mobile: dialing the owner's number. 

"Hello?" The other line greeted.

"Hey, It's Makoto. Johnny keeps whining for some candy, is there any alternatives, or could I give him some?" I planned, trying to sound like the child in front of me wasn't being an absolute pain. They went quiet for a second before replying; "You can give him some candy, cabinet closest to the fridge."  
I thanked them and hung up, scurrying to the mentioned cupboard and fetching a bag of marshmallows. I snatched a mini bowl and poured some marshmallows into it, preparing for the annoying sounds to hopefully go away.

I set the treat in front of Johnny, him immediately chuckling and reaching into the bowl. The Cheeto dust that seemed to be stuck to him imprinted onto the marshmallows, disgusting.

I crossed my arms and rested beside Byakuya, him being just as disgusted as me but I guess that's what you have to expect from a bratty seven-year-old. 

Time rolled by slowly, excitement overriding me as I heard keys jingling and the front door opening ajar. I rushed from my position on the couch to go and greet my acquaintance. They sighed in relief, "I'm so sorry if he caused any trouble, thank you though." 

"No, no. It's fine, you're welcome. We'll be on our way." Togami butted in before I had the chance, I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and drag me outside. A giggle releasing from the individual that had just arrived home.

The journey home commenced. "We're never doing that again." The blonde commented, I playfully rolled my eyes and nudged him with my elbow: "Hey, it wasn't that bad." I tried to lighten the stern mood. Byakuya giving a 'really?' expression.

"No, it was THAT bad." He half-joked, I couldn't tell if he was trying to be funny or being deadly serious.


End file.
